The invention relates to oil cooling arrangements, and more particularly to hydraulic oil cooling arrangements in marine propulsion devices.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,969 to Ritzenthaler, it known to insert a transmission oil cooler into a hose of an engine cooling system.
It is also know to use a water jacket for cooling a lubricating oil pump, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,493,081 and 3,380,443 to Tado, and to exteriorly add a heat exchanger to an engine water jacket, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,896 to McKinney.
It is also known to insert a fluid cooler into an opening in a cooling water jacket of an engine as is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,615 to Fergusen issued Feb. 10, 1987.
As discussed in U.S. Pat No. 2,969,763 to Foster, it known to use a kingpin as an oil filling tube and for measuring the oil level in an oil reservoir in the lower unit of the drive shaft of the marine propulsion device.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,479 to Kiekhaefer it is known to provide for a coolant water discharge line through a portion of a forwardly located kingpin of a marine propulsion device.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Gerald: U.S. Pat. No. 1,822,573 Sept. 8, 1931 PA1 Johnson: U.S. Pat. No. 1,824,735 Sept. 22, 1931 PA1 Johnson: U.S. Pat. No. 1,824,737 Sept. 22, 1931 PA1 Schutt: U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,250 Aug. 20, 1940 PA1 Bosma: U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,434 Feb. 7. 1950 PA1 Watkins: U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,434 July 7, 1953 PA1 Dalin: U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,251 May 26, 1959 PA1 Gearn: U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,884 Feb. 15, 1966 PA1 Holman: U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,590 Nov. 21, 1967 PA1 Giacoso: U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,614 Aug. 7, 1973 PA1 Becker: U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,291 Mar. 26, 1974 PA1 Miersch: U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,424 Nov. 9, 1976 PA1 Veach: U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,819 Apr. 17, 1984 PA1 Hofmeister: U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,410 Nov. 24, 1953 PA1 Taylor: U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,173 May 5, 1953